Tightly Bound
by Jake's Girls
Summary: The wolves aren't allowed to have relationships so it's a good thing Paul isn't looking for one. He's the master of hitting and quitting it but that was until he met Bella. He'll do anything to keep her, but that decision might be out of his control. How far will Paul go to keep his promise? Collaboration with AndiCullen104 and Mimi.
1. Chapter 1

Tightly Bound

Written by Mimi and AndiCullen104

Chapter 1

**Introducing Mimi-** Hello everyone! You probably know my sister here but I am new to this site. I've written my own original work although sadly I didn't finish it. Now that Andi has gotten me back into writing and the Twilight fandom no less :) I really want to get back into the writing scene. I'm a huge fan of Jacob Black because what's not to like about Jake? Now saying that this is of course a Paul story and when I had heard of Tightly Bound (her one shot) I convinced my little sis to make it a story. Her original plan was to just finish it up. But I wanted to know the beginning and of course all of your reactions encouraged us to come up with something together. So sit back and enjoy!

**Andi's A/N- She more like badgered me till I said yes and then said she wanted in on writing it. All of my stories have been run by her first but this is the first time we've written something together. Let's hope we don't kill each other. LOL  
**

**Now without further ado...**

~~~~~Tightly~Bound~~~~~

Paul stood just off to the left of the makeshift dance floor that had been put there for the party that was going on all around First Beach. Roaring bonfires dotted the beach with people chattering and making a fool of themselves as the booze kept its steady flow.

It was really too bad that he could no longer get drunk due to his supernatural body. However, it didn't stop him from trying and try he did. He relished the bitter liquid that chased down his throat and for a moment he could pretend that he was just a normal twenty year old man.

Yes he liked the perks of becoming what he was but it wasn't like he needed it exactly. Paul had always had girls flocking around him. The improved body just made him irresistible to which he often used to his advantage.

Like now.

Paul eyes scanned the girls that were around him looking for one that he would take to his bed. He was interrupted from his search when he felt a hand clap him on the back.

"What?" He growled turning to face Jared, his best friend.

"Dude you know it pisses Sam off when he smells you after a night of sex." Jared whispered with a little smirk shaping his lips. He was tall but Paul still had a couple inches on him. They were both bare chested with shorts slung low on their hips and wore their tribal tattoo on their arm with pride.

"I'm starting to think he's gay and wants me for himself." He shuddered at the thought.

It was very possible because their alpha had dated Leah Clearwater and she was as butch as you can go.

Paul chuckled at his thoughts and would have to remember to keep those to himself.

"You know, that's not true." Jared shook his head. "Although for once I wished he let his guard down or maybe was more forthcoming with information."

"That's not going to happen. He likes being all secretive because he likes the control he has over us."

Paul's eyes moved away from Jared because a tantalizing scent invaded his senses. His dark eyes went in search of the person who smelled this amazing. In the next couple seconds he found her the woman smelling of peaches and cream. She was talking to a faceless girl as Paul could only focus on the beauty of this one woman. Her long tendrils of chestnut hair tumbled down her back and it made his fingers itch to run through it. She had flawless porcelain skin but a reddish flush in her cheeks that gave her color. Coffee eyes that seemed to have little flecks of gold in them had suddenly moved to meet his. A blush spread across her face and neck which Paul wanted to know if she flushed all over.

That girl was coming home with him tonight.

"Bella Call," Paul was snapped out of his thoughts when Jared's voice broke into the haze he was in.

"Huh?"

Jared pointed at the girl who was now back to focusing on her own conversation.

"Embry's older sister, don't you remember her from high school?"

Paul shook his head.

"Well she went to Udub and now she's back home for the summer. She sure is prettier than when she was in high school but I guess getting rid of acne and braces can do that to someone." Jared paused before looking at Paul critically.

"You'd think you would remember her as she was the only pale one in our school."

"I'm sorry, I was busy dealing with a good for nothing father." Paul growled clenching his fists.

Jared flinched but didn't respond knowing Paul wasn't looking for sympathy.

"I have to have her."

~~~~~Tightly~Bound~~~~~

"Can I get you a drink?" He asked as he stepped in front of her and her little friend.

Bella turned and her eyes widened when she saw Paul Lahote talking to her.

Truly he was the most gorgeous man she had ever had the pleasure to lay eyes on. He had gotten even more handsome since she had last seen him in high school. Bella knew that they had never talked so she was confused as to why he was starting to now.

"What?" She asked as if she were in a daze.

"I asked if I can get you a drink." He said a slow smile spreading across his lips as he listened to her heartbeat quicken. It seemed she was on the shy side which wasn't what he usually went for but there was no denying that this girl was what he wanted.

"Um," she paused still trying to get her brain in working order. "I'm here with my brother and I don't want to be a bad role model." Her eyes widened even more when she realized what she just said.

"Not saying you're a bad- oh fuck- I ugh never mind." She stuttered turning a delectable shade of scarlet.

Paul let out a bark of laughter at her embarrassment.

"I can be a pretty bad influence... maybe I'll corrupt you." He said suggestively and she blushed further and a genuine smile spread across his face. Paul hadn't felt this good in ages and it was refreshing talking to someone like her. He wasn't really used to conversations with women it was always down to business and get the fuck out but with Bella it was different.

_It was nice,_ he thought.

The friend that had been talking to Bella had disappeared which made her nervous because she was now alone with Sex On Legs Lahote and that was just intimidating. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and she shifted her weight on her feet.

Paul was about to say something to make her more at ease with him but he was cut off when a voice sounded behind him.

"Hey Bells, there you are! We've been looking for you."

He turned around to see Embry and the two potentials walking towards them. Their eyes went from sparkling at the woman next to him before burning holes into his head. Paul knew he was not welcomed amongst this company as they did call him and the pack hall monitors on steroids. He didn't like the disrespect they were blatantly giving him now and if he didn't leave then he might wolf out and really get his ass kicked in by his alpha. Of course _after_ killing Bella's brother and the almost baby wolves.

"I'll see you around, Bella." He said winking at her before leaving.

"You will not be seeing him, he's trouble with a capital T." Paul heard Embry say.

"What are you my father?" Bella snarked.

"No. I'm the man of the house and as the man of the house I say..." Paul now tuned him out not caring for his protectiveness.

No one was going to stop him from going after Bella.

Not her pesky little brother.

Not his alpha.

No one.

**Mimi's A/N-** I wrote Bella being all shy and nervous because who wouldn't get flustered talking to Paul? ;)

**Andi's A/N- So what did you think of it?** **Reviews would make our muse happy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tightly Bound**

"Bella," she heard a voice sing song her name which just made her turn her back to the familiar person. She kept her eyes closed intent on sleeping till at least noon. "Bells, come on! It's Pancake Sunday!"

She groaned and rolled over popping one eye open to see her brother's face with a huge grin hovering over her.

"Can't you give me another hour of sleep, Em?"

"What fun would that be? Besides since you've been at school there hasn't been any Pancake Sunday's. I can make them but… well it's not the same without you." He mumbled the last part.

She smiled as she thought that her brother had to be the sweetest one in the whole world even if he's a pest most of the time. They had always had a close relationship with both of their father's out of the picture. Together they had been the outsiders from the rest of the Reservation and that had been what made them even closer. Both protected the other and were always there to make them smile when they started getting down. She didn't know where she'd be if she hadn't had her little brother growing up.

"Fine, I'm up." Bella sighed sitting up and scrubbing a hand down her face.

"Yes!" Embry fist pumped and left the room.

~~~~~Tightly Bound~~~~~

_"Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father,  
Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers.  
Leave all your love and your longing behind.  
You can't carry it with you if you want to survive."_

She moved her hips along with the music spatula in hand as she flipped a pancake onto its other side. Embry snatched a finished pancake from the plate on the counter and danced away before Bella could hit him for not waiting till at least she had a plate for herself. At the rate he was going there wouldn't be any food left for her. She did not think how weird it was for him to be eating so much as she figured he was just a growing boy.

"Hey anybody home?" Jake's voice called from the front door and they heard the screen door slam shut behind him.

"Don't slam the door!" Bella yelled but she knew it was no use_. One day they're going to break that door and I'm not going to fix it,_ she sighed.

"Smells good in here," he said as he walked up to Bella and leaned against the counter next to her. He loved watching her cook and he knew he had a crush on her and he was pretty sure she knew it too. However, he also knew that there was no chance in hell that he would get to be with her. He could dream though.

"Of course, it's Sunday!" Embry exclaimed with a mouth full of food. Bella frowned at him before going back to finishing the batch.

"Thanks Jake. Go on, help yourself," she said putting the last one on the full plate.

"Don't mind if I do," he piled up his plate before going to sit by his best friend at the table.

"Is Quil coming over?" Bella asked after she had settled down at the table and took a bite.

"I don't think he'll make it for breakfast-"

"That would be the day that hell freezes over," Embry piped in interrupting Jacob.

"-he's known for sleeping late." Jake finished shrugging.

"Oh, good for him, this one woke me up otherwise I'd be snoozing like Quil," Bella said pointing at Em with her fork.

"Yeah I hated that when he would sleep over and wake us up with him."

"_He_ is sitting right here," Embry said rolling his eyes at his sister and friend.

"You guys clear up and do the dishes since I cooked," both boys nodded, "I'm going to walk Mr. Jefferson's dog."

"Thanks Bells for breakfast," Jacob said as Bella was slipping on her shoes.

"Thanks sis!"

~~~~~Tightly Bound~~~~~

He walked over to a boulder that was on the beach that he found sitting there peaceful. There weren't a lot of moments where he was able to sit still for a time and relax. It always seemed like he was working to keep a roof over his head and food on the table or he was out patrolling keeping the Reservation safe. There were only three phased wolves at the moment and it made the schedule long and frequent. Paul couldn't wait for the baby wolves to phase because he'd finally get some time off.

The sun peeked out from behind the clouds for a minute and he soaked in the feel of it on his skin. That was one thing he hated and loved about living in La Push. He loved the rain but he could do with a little less just for the sake of wanting to see the sun every once in a while.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of a dog barking and he looked up to see who had brought this nuisance on the day he finally had some alone time. His thoughts took a sharp turn in the other direction as he looked from cute little toes to long creamy legs with shorts that barely reached mid-thigh. To a slim waist and up to perky breasts that were just big enough for a hand full that was the perfect size. Then when he saw _her_ face a wicked smile spread across his lips.

This day was getting better and better.

That girl had been on his mind since last night and now here he had the chance to really talk with her and not have any interruptions. Paul knew that he really shouldn't do this because he could practically feel Sam's disapproval from here but that was all the more reason to do it.

Paul Lahote didn't play by anybody's rules.

He got up and began to make his way towards her all the while breathing in her peaches and cream scent. The closer he got the more he noticed his wolf perk up. Quickly dismissing that thought as he could figure it out later, he caught up with her easily.

**Mimi's A/N's**\- Review and we'll put the next chapter up either tonight or tomorrow! You know you want to see what happens next! ;)

**Andi's A/N- Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!  
**


End file.
